


Fed

by CrystallineGreen



Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Car Accidents, Cute, Cutesy, Dessert & Sweets, Empathy, Expected Visitors, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Happy, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, Luthors, Romance, Smallville - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: Spending several days in hospital after a car crash prove to be too much for Lana Lang. It is fortunate that a visitor in the form of Lex Luthor has arrived to alleviate the boredom and provide food far superior to the hospital's.
Relationships: Lana Lang/Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Fed

**Author's Note:**

> I find Lex and Lana very sweet together and dynamic, but it annoyed me how the pairing proceeded through the series and its climax. There was a lot of wasted potential.

Morphine was powerful. Lana couldn’t express enough gratitude – internally or externally, given the inability to tilt her head down and peer at the injuries, consisting of a fractured leg, few ribs and arm. _Surprised I’m this intact. I got lucky._ Yet another reason to thank the powers that be. _Seems like I’m doing more and more of that nowadays._

She didn’t even seen the car coming that night, only powerful headlights and the feel of immense weight against her petite, fragile body. A leg had been trapped in the wreckage of what used to be her SUV; she doubted the old Audi would have made it even that far. Once upon a nightmare, prematurely rejoining her parents was enticing, yet now she had something to live for. _Someone…unexpected._

Her eyes closed, head suddenly swimming from an abundance of thoughts, as well as recollections of the crash and struggling to analyse details. They still didn’t know who was at fault; hopefully, when the drugs wore off and she left hospital, that part could be figured out and the mess resolved. However, Lex would likely take control and fix everything.

Lana heard the door click, but didn’t bother to glance over at the visitor. She had a good idea anyway and it was always more enjoyable to surprise him. Luthor entered as quietly as possible and closed the door behind him, determined not to wake her. The woman needed rest and, by all accounts, that meant _no visitors ‒_ although obeying the rules went against his rebellious demeanour. Besides, he wanted to be there for her, regardless of knowing it or not.

A huff emerged from his mouth. “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

She grinned and opened her eyes to admire him. “You know me too well.”

“How are you feeling?”

“You know, you have the strangest way of asking questions.”

Lex appeared puzzled. “What does that even mean?”

Lana shrugged. “Who knows? I left delirious behind in the rear-view mirror.”

“Good point.” He noted her attention was drawn to the strange little box in his hands and held it up. “I come bearing gifts. Well, _a_ gift.”

She raised an eyebrow, yet waved him closer. “I can’t wait.”

Leaning up in bed proved to be difficult; fortunately, her Knight in shining armour was present to assist, adjusting the pillows and sitting her up in a comfortable position. He then perched on the side of the bed, container on his lap. At her eager expression, much like a child at Christmas, he opened it up and revealed the contents – some fancy-looking food.

“Food, huh?”

“The hospital food here is terrible. Thought you might appreciate it. Why? What were you expecting?”

“Food was a little further down the list…” Lana fell silent for some time, until she realised the man awaited an answer. “Honestly? Hoped for stronger painkillers.”

“Stronger than morphine?”

“Yeah. You know like you have mints, but also extra-strong?”

Luthor touched her forehead. “You really are delirious. What makes you think I can get hold of it?”

“Town rumours are that you’re good at comas and murder.” Her expression turned mischievous, as if knowing a big secret. “And I think you could pretty much get your hands on anything.”

“True,” he agreed. Something suggestive about that word caused the woman’s cheeks to flush scarlet and his blue eyes flickered. “In this case, it’s only finger foods. I’ll remember to bring the chemisty set next time.”

“Don’t say that. I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve been in this place.”

Lex frowned, disliking the idea. Lana had already been through far too much and he wished to be capable of sparing her from more, but couldn’t do much when she insisted on protecting others at the potential cost of her own life. It was admirable, but truthfully scared him.

“Hey…” Her hand touched his, returning him to the present.

 _Thanks._ Another thought entered his mind then and he suddenly pulled a plastic spoon out of the box, then scooped some food onto it and held it up to her mouth.

She sighed. “You’re kidding me.”

He smiled. “Open wide.” Hesitation forced him to rely on a secret weapon – the cute face – although it had a different effect than intended.

“That face does _not_ suit you.”

“Indulge me?”

Lana was obedient and swallowed the mouthful, enjoying its strong flavour. “Mmm, that’s good. I haven’t…” The sentence drifted off, a throbbing sensation pulling at the back of her mind, a long-buried memory. She could recall…a taste from long ago _. That cake_ _. I’ve eaten it before. The last time was…_

“What? What is it?” Luthor enquired.

“The last time I ate this was…” She shook her head, unable to finish.

“Your parents?”

“How did you-?” He couldn’t have known, but it still left her overwhelmed. Such a coincidence.

The man put down the container onto a nearby trolley and leant forward to comfort her. “I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, really. Not your fault.” She was still swept up in her memories of that day, her parents. All of it was…gone. His hand was against her cheek, thumb wiping errant tears and it caused her dark eyes to widen. Hesitant and unsure, he backed away and struggled to correctly respond to her current mood. She merely stared, absorbing his kindness, before her expression softened into a smile. “Thank you.”

“For-?”

“Everything. Visiting me here, the food, reminding me of a happy memory I thought I’d lost,” Lana spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Yet Lex often had a different train of thought to others. That sometimes could be confusing _and_ a blessing. He possessed insight many lacked and the will to speak his mind when the situation called for it, something she hoped to emulate more. “It means more than I can say.”

Emotions and connections didn’t come easily to him, given his _unorthodox_ upbringing. However, as much as people were convinced he lacked empathy, the man was capable of understand and feeling fully. He understood nostalgia and childhood innocence, although hadn’t experienced it for long.

“I’m always here for you,” he replied.

She nodded. “I know. Just remember…it goes both ways.”

“I will.” Unable to think of what else to say, he then picked up the box and spoon again. “More?”

“Please.”


End file.
